


say, it's your birthday

by that_this_will_do



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Come play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Monogamy, Post-Season/Series 04, Praise Kink, Pre-Season/Series 05, Ring Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 03:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_this_will_do/pseuds/that_this_will_do
Summary: Monty lifted his hands, index fingers pointed up. His mouth opened, closed, opened again.“You want to have sex with Bellamy,” he said slowly.“Once, for a birthday present.”“You want me to give…” he tilted his wrists so he was pointing at her “you to Bellamy for a birthday present?”That about summed it up. “Yes.”For the 100 Kinkmeme 2019 Flash Round





	say, it's your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: For Bellamy's birthday up on the ring, Monty gives him Harper for the night.
> 
> title from the Beatles' song "Birthday."

Harper found Monty in their lab area on the Ring, hunched over a desk with a tablet and a sheet of paper. He had looked around and smiled when she walked in, but was otherwise absorbed in whatever he was working on. He was mumbling to himself, tapping on the screen, then scribbling something down on the paper, then going back to the screen, then erasing what he had just written.

“What’s up?” he said, not looking at her, as she walked over to him.

She leaned against the table behind her, arms crossed loosely over her chest. “I have an idea.”

“If it’s about algae formulas, I’m all ears,” Monty said, spinning around on his stool without sitting up.

She smiled. “Unfortunately, no.”

Monty grinned, then glanced down at the floor and back up at her. “Is about the fact you locked the door when you came in?”

Monty was wearing an expression Raven had dubbed last week his “hopefully getting lucky” face: eyes wide, head tilted, lips pushed into a curious half-smile. Raven had rolled her eyes, mock-gagged, and told Harper to remove both it and them from her workshop, but Harper found it equal parts adorable and hot. She stifled a laugh.

“No, maybe later”--Monty grinned---”but, something else first,” she said. “I want to talk to you about something, and I didn’t want anyone barging in.”

He nodded and leaned back. “Yeah, what’s up?”

She chewed the corner of her lip, “I have an idea,” she began, “And I want you know you can say no and it doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

Monty raised his eyebrows. “Okay,” he said slowly.

Harper inhaled, exhaled. “I want to sleep with Bellamy for his birthday.”

Monty’s blinked rapidly.

“Not, like, I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Good.”

“Like, as a birthday present,” she said. This had seemed so simple when she was walking over. “From you. Or I guess from both of us. I sleep with Bellamy for one night. For his birthday. I think he’d like it.”

Monty lifted his hands, index fingers pointed up. His mouth opened, closed, opened again.

“You want to have sex with Bellamy.”

“Once, for a birthday present.”

“You want me to give…” he tilted his wrists so he was pointing at her “_you _ to Bellamy for a birthday present?”

That about summed it up. “Yes.”

He didn’t look disgusted, or put-off, which was good. Just wildly confused.

“Why?”

“I think he’s been working too hard,” she said. “I think he’s been trying to take care of everyone and needs a break. He deserves to have someone take care of him, and I think I could make him feel good.”

“Same could be said for Raven.”

She gave him a pointed look. “That would be weird.”

“This is already a little weird,” he said, crossing his arms. But he was half-grinning, and his eyebrows were finally coming out of his hairline.

“Is this because you had a thing for Bellamy back at the dropship camp,” he asked, “before Jasper became the new hot shit?”

He said it with a deliberately casual tone. It had been almost two years and Monty still didn’t say his name very often. She tamped down the swell of pride she felt and instead snorted. “Are you saying you didn’t?”

“Bellamy’s hot,” he said defensively, “but I didn’t think he was into guys.”

“He is,” she said. Monty’s eyebrows raised again. “Miller told me.”

Monty nodded once. “Okay,” he said. “Just pretend I’m not thinking about Bellamy and Miller together.” She huffed a laugh. “Is there a reason we’re not talking about a threesome?” he asked.

“I think that would short out Bellamy’s brain,” Harper said. She had meant for it to come out as a joke, but it sounded heavier than that. Monty sobered too, nodding. Bellamy was doing better than when they first got to the Ring, but Harper could still keep track of how many times he smiled per week on two hands. He still walked around the halls with slumped shoulders and sad eyes. She wanted to give him a little reprieve, even if only physical, but both of them at once would be too much. Or Bellamy wouldn’t be able to lighten up and rest like Harper wanted, if they were both there.

“Do you have a plan?” Monty asked. Harper shot him a _ who do you think I am? _ look. He looped a hand in the air. _ Well go on. _

“His birthday is tomorrow. I was going to find him in his bunk after dinner,” she said. “Assuming you’re cool with it.”

“I’m cool,” he said, then, only half joking, “Anything for Bellamy.” He stood and stepped towards her, laying a hand on her waist. “Will you, um,” he licked his lips, “will you give him this,” and he kissed her. She grinned into his lips, then deepened the kiss.

“Yes,” she said, when they finally had to pull apart to breathe. “And more.”

Monty leaned back in. “Happy birthday Bellamy,” he muttered.

* * *

By the time Bellamy’s small birthday celebration ended, the Ring had already cycled through it’s sunset protocols and shifted into night mode. She hadn’t expected it to last that long. Bellamy was less into it that Emori or Murphy--who had been in one of his wilder moods the past few days--but he had laughed when Raven presented him with a handheld radio programmed to whistle the only surviving pop song from the 1999. (“We all know Bellamy’s really two hundred at heart.”) He even managed a genuine _ thank you _ for Echo when she gave him a small wooden sculpture she’d been working on. Harper, on the other hand, had had to resist elbowing Monty all evening when he kept repeatedly looking at the clock, then at her, then at Bellamy.

She shuffled down the corridor next to the bridge where Bellamy and Raven had bunks, thankfully not next to each other. And Raven was with Murphy and Emori, probably getting drunk on algae moonshine, at least for the next few hours. The lights were low, hallway illuminated by two glowing strips on either side. It reminded her of the Ark, a little. But the only thing that had survived of the Ark she knew was the Skybox, and she’d rather not go there.

She reached Bellamy’s door and paused. Taking a breath, she centered herself, and knocked softly.

A moment later, the door slid open and Bellamy’s face appeared in the opening. His suspicion changed to surprise when he saw her. “Harper.”

“Hey,” she said. He raised his eyebrows.

“Thought you might be Monty.”

She stifled a sigh and put on her best no-idea-why-you’d-think-that face. “Really, why?”

Bellamy looked unimpressed. “He’s up to something”

_ Oh my goodness, this is news to me. _“Is he?”

Bellamy stared at her for a long moment. “You’re in on it too.”

“Maybe,” she grinned. “Do you want to find out what it is?”

He looked like he was swallowing a smile. “Yeah, come on in.”

She followed him through the doorway and hit the button for the door. Then, thinking about Monty, she hit the lock too. At the sound, Bellamy looked around at her.

She stepped towards him, licked her lips, and stepped closer, until she had to look up at him through her lashes.

“Monty has another birthday present for you,” she said. Bellamy looked puzzled, but didn’t step back.

“And what’s that?”

“Me.” She closed the remaining space between them, sealing her lips over his. He froze. She kissed his lips until they parted a little and she could tease her tongue between them. His hand came to rest on her hip. She waited until she felt him hesitantly reciprocating, then pulled away.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Bellamy said, breathless, “But what the fuck?”

She kissed him again, quickly, then said, “Happy birthday.”

“Seriously, Harper,” he repeated, this time letting go of her. “What are you doing?”

“I want to make you feel good,” she said, stepping towards him again. “You deserve a good night.”

“Uh huh,” Bellamy said, distracted. Good.

She laid a hand on his chest, felt his heartbeat quicken. “Monty and I talked about it, and we want to give you something special. Will you accept it?”

He leaned into her for a moment, then stuttered. “Why?”

“I want you,” she said, feeling triumphant as his eyes darkened. “I want you to feel good.”

Conflicting lust and apprehension flicked across his face.

“Come on, Bellamy.” She let her eyes rake over his body. “I want this, I think you want this. Monty’s cool with it, and it’s your birthday.” She looked back up at him, holding his gaze.

She could see him thinking as he moved, like Monty when they were trying something new, deciding in real time how far he could go. He shifted his weight, narrowed his eyes at her. But then he stepped towards her, taking her face in his hands, and there was something in his movement she could only describe as _ swagger. _

“My birthday? And everyone is okay with it?”

_ Everyone_, she nearly snorted. “Your birthday, your party,” she said, winding her arms around his neck.

His hands came to rest on her waist, drawing her in. His facial hair scratched along cheek, new but not at all unpleasant. He led this time, nearly devouring her, hands dropping to her ass. She would have moaned if her mouth were free. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about this on and off for three years, since he used to parade around camp shirtless and cocky.

Bellamy’s thumb flicked over her nipple, and she gasped into his mouth. His other hand was hot on her thigh. God, she remembered watching Roma do this. Monty was right, she totally had a thing for him then. They all did. Still did. But this wasn’t about that, or it shouldn’t be, this was about him.

She pulled back and grabbed the hem of his shirt, shoving it off over his head. He caught her hands before she could do the same to hers and did it for her.

He paused when he had her shirt off, staring at her tits. She bit her lip and stilled herself, pushing her chest outwards for him. If he wanted to look, look he should. Under his gaze, she undid the string on her sleep pants and pushed them down and off. Now, having forgone underwear, she was naked in front of him. He hummed lowly, swallowing. He cupped her tits in his hands and kissed her. She whined a little, in the back of her throat, and arched into him.

As his hands shifted again, she slipped down onto her knees. A soft, surprised noise escaped him. She busied her hands with the fastening on his pants, sliding them down his hips and legs. When she reached his ankles, he obligingly stepped out of them. She tossed them to the corner of the room quickly and refocused.

He was half hard in front of her face. She licked her lips, then closed her mouth around the tip, sucking gently. He groaned; she continued down his length, exploring with her tongue and lips. But as she licked at his frenulum, he nudged her shoulder.

“Hey,” he breathed. She leaned back, looking up at him. He titled his head towards the bed. “Bunk, yeah?” She nodded and stood.

They tumbled onto the bed in a heap, kissing again. It was distracting, and before she knew it, she was on her back and he’d settled between her legs.

“Hey, it’s your birthday,” she shoved at him. “How’d you get down there?”

He gave her a wicked look she almost recognized. His fingers spread along the inside of her thigh, pressing her legs apart. She breathed in.

“It is my birthday” he murmured, breath warm over her cunt, and _ there’s _ dropship Bellamy. She though she could feel him grinning, before he licked into her and she stopped thinking at all.

If he was, he deserved it. He’s really good at this.

She lost herself in what he was doing--lips and tongue and teeth, bringing her up to edge quickly. Take care of her first, she could back that plan. But then he eased off, letting her cool off, and started up again. She groaned in frustration, only half because of the teasing. She didn’t want this to become about her wish-fulfillment. This was about giving him a chance to forget his guilt and responsibilities.

But she was having trouble focusing on that when what he was doing felt so fucking good.

He lifted off her again. This time, she tried to urge him up so that she could sink onto him, but he resisted her, suckling at her clit. She dropped her head back down. Maybe she should have brought Monty--overwhelming him might be the only way to get him to loosen up.

She lost the idea again as he switched tactics and circle his thumb roughly above her clit, tonguing the flesh just beneath it. That, plus how keyed up she was already, tipped her over.

_ Okay, my turn_, she thought, panting to get her breath under control. It’s his birthday and he’s still doing all the work. She really needed to get her mouth on his cock, like, yesterday. But Bellamy had other ideas. He licked around the outside of her cunt, beard scratching her inner thighs. His thumb came to rest on the outside of her labia and spread her open. She gasped at the tip of his tongue teased around her entrance.

“Bellamy, come on” she breathed.

“Hmm?” he murmured, lips vibrating against her against her. “What is it?”

Did he ever stop thinking? “Bellamy,” She huffed. “I want…”

“Yeah,” he asked, “What do you want?”

And maybe it was the way he said it that suddenly had the final piece locking into place. She couldn’t fuck him into moving on. She couldn’t give him forgiveness or absolution or answers--he didn’t need those from her. But she could give him this--adoration and gratitude. Gratification. Someone to flirt and fuck with him like he did back when life was, for a moment at least, _ easy_.

“God, keep going,” she moaned. He laughed, and flicked his tongue over her clit.

She let her reactions take up more space. Moaning louder, breathing harder. The tension she usually saved for orgasm she now directed to him. When he groaned and pulled away to lick two fingers, she grinned. Gasped as he slid them into her and massaged her front wall. It wasn’t hard to show him how fucking good it was. Because it _ was_.

Her second orgasm took longer. She’d be worried about hurting him with how much she was gripping his hair, if he hadn’t whined the first time she tightened her fingers. _ The King likes a little pain_, she thought, and her hips jerked. She hit her peak with a particularly harsh exhale. She shivered as she came down. Finally, she got a foot to his shoulder to push him away. When she lifted her head to stare down at him, he was grinning smug.

“Fucking hell,” she said.

“Yep,” he replied. She tugged him back up by the hair for a kiss.

“My turn now?” she asked as they broke apart, shoving him onto his back. Whatever he was going to say was swallowed in her next kiss. She pulled off and kissed his jaw, the smooth skin just above his damp beard. She let herself bite down, got a satisfying gasp in return. They’d have something to talk about at breakfast tomorrow.

Continuing down his body, she nipped and kissed at his clavicle, sternum, the top of his ribs. He was beautiful up close too. Amazing.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” she said. “And this,” she fisted a hand loosely around his cock. “Can’t wait to get this inside me. Fucking glorious.” 

She fit her mouth over the head, humming around him. He gasped sharply. Sucking gently, she slid up and down his cock until she was easing him down her throat. The sounds spilling from him were exquisite.

Once she had a rhythm going, she let her own enjoyment of this be known, moaning and whining around his cock. He probably couldn’t hear her, but if the tension in his hips was anything to go by, he definitely got the message. She tucked two fingers behind his balls and massaged softly. He bit off a shout and seized up. Quickly, she shifted tacts, lightening up and stroking the inside of his thigh.

She pulled off him, shifting to lick around his balls and the base of his cock. Above her, he was grunting, pushing air out of his lungs. She could feel his cock throbbing against her cheek. He was close, but she wasn’t finished yet.

She let go of him entirely and he groaned. The sight of his face, twisted up in overwhelmed need, and his hands fisted in the sheets, was glorious. She swung a leg over his body and positioned herself over him. In one smooth motion, he was inside her. Fuck, he was good.

“Hell, you’re big, Bellamy,” she gasped, delighting in his answering grunt, “Fuck, so full of you. Fuck.”

His hands grabbed at her waist, moving her the way he wanted. She let him steer, moaning and gasping, clenching around him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breath was quick. She got a hand to her clit, half because she didn’t want him to get distracted, and rubbed in circles, tipping herself over the edge.

“Fuck,” he exhaled. “Fuck, fuck, you good?”

“Yeah, Bellamy, I’m fantastic. Come on, your turn now.”

She rolled her hips down on him in earnest, lifting up and slamming back down. He stilled, mouth dropping open. She pulled off of him and fisted her hand around his cock, jerking him roughly until he spilled onto his stomach with a groan.

She flopped down next to him sweaty and satisfied. He pressed what might have been a kiss to the top of her hair, still breathing roughly.

“That was amazing,” he murmured.

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his neck, then his shoulder, then looked down at the mess on his stomach.

With a last sigh, she shifted and slid down his body. At the first touch of her tongue to his come-stained skin, he jerked, hand flying to her shoulder.

“Hey, here, towel,” he said, but she shook her head, hair brushing against him.

“No,” she whispered, and guided his hand to tangle in her hair, “I want to do this for you.”

His stomach tensed beneath her mouth. She took her time with him now, licking the come splattered on his abdomen. Her tongue traced over the curves is his body--where his stomach met his hips, where his pecs met his torso. She admired him openly, and up close. His hand stayed still and heavy on the back of her head. When she shifted away from him at last, he seemed to let out all the breath he’d been holding.

She crawled back up his body, curling into his side. He was staring at her blearily. He was probably exhausted by now--he never really slept. She felt around for his hand, tangling their fingers together and drawing his arms around her.

“Sleep,” she whispered. He sighed, and then pulled up the covers and hit the button for the lights.

“Thanks,” he whispered back after a moment, voice slurred.

She smiled into his chest.

* * *

He was curled around her when she woke, arm draped over her waist, sweaty chest pressed against her back, breath fanning out softly over her hair. She snuggled back into him and felt him shift, hum into her shoulder. His morning erections was pressed up against her ass. Sleepily, she dropped her fingers to her cunt, still wet from last night, and slicked up the insides of her thighs. She pulled his cock between them and squeezed. He groaned softly. They ground together lazily. Unhurriedly. Getting off was the furthest thing from her mind. She pressed kisses to the back of his hand, crossed her ankles when she felt him speed up. He came with barely a sound, then sighed.

He rolled off her and grabbed a cloth from the bunkside shelf, passing it to her. She yawned, stretched. Wiped off her thighs. She found her pants at the end of the bed and pulled them on, turning towards him.

His grinned softly at her. The lines around his eyes were a little lighter this morning, shoulders a little less tense. She felt great.

“Good morning,” she said

He stretched, pushed himself up on one elbow. “Is this the part where it gets weird?”

She nudged him gently. “Who are you calling weird?” He laughed under his breath.

She shifted to get up, then stopped. If she could banish those sad eyes forever--but it would never be her that could do it. Not for forever. She turned around and cupped his face, pressing her lips to his, pushing him down onto the mattress. She tried to push everything she wanted to give him across the skin between them. He reciprocated lazily, almost shy. She kept kissing him--slow, soft, insistent--until he melted beneath her, opening up under her hands and lips. She sucked on his bottom lip, met his tongue in her mouth, tried to say exactly what she meant. Finally, she pulled away, inhaling slowly. He stared up at her from the mattress. His eyelashes fluttered rapidly.

“That was from Monty,” she whispered. “Happy birthday, Bellamy.”

She felt his chest expand under her and he smiled.

“Thanks,” he said on the exhale. She grinned one last time, kissed his cheek, and grabbed her shirt on the way out.

* * *

The hallway was brighter than the bedroom when she stepped outside. Probably past nine now. She turned to go back to her bunk for a much needed shower, and stopped. Raven was standing in her doorway, arms crossed.

“Good morning,” she tried. Raven raised her eyebrows.

“The sunrise protocols finished hours ago--did you break him?” Harper tried to keep the sheepish smile off her face.

“I don’t think so.”

“Did Monty know?”

“Yeah, we talked about it before the party.” Raven’s lips twitched.

“Thought he was acting weird.”

Harper snorted. “Subtlety is not his strong suit.”

Raven’s arms uncrossed. She hesitated, before finally asking, “Why?”

“Just…” Harper began, but trailed off. “Birthday present” now seemed insufficient answer. Raven stared at her, then relented, nodding.

“Yeah,” she agreed. Then straightened and gave her a final look, “Wash up, you smell terrible.”

“I smell great,” Harper grumbled and left Raven in the hallway.

Monty was still asleep when she got back to their bunk. He shifted and blinked his eyes open when she slid in behind him. He gave her a bleary smile and pulled her around him.

“How was the fortification?” Monty mumbled sleepily. “Or, fornication. That’s what I meant.”

She settled behind him. “Hopefully enough to last ‘til next year.”

Monty kissed her hands. She could feel him trying not to grin. “As good as you imagined?”

She kicked his shin. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr!](https://that-this-will-do.tumblr.com/)


End file.
